1. Field of the Present Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an oil filter housing, more particularly to a separate oil filter housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oil filter is used to filter a medium, such as oil, lubricating an engine system. Impurities such as metal scraps, carbon particles produced and mixed into the oil during combustion and gum gradually produced by the oil are filtered by a filter element of the oil filter. Therefore, the oil filter has to be termly replaced frequently, otherwise the engine may suffer from abnormal abrasion which may result in power dropping of the engine, increasing of the oil consumption, and reduced operation life, even fuel leakage and detonation causing severe damage to or discard of the engine.
Conventional oil filter housing of the oil filter has an integral steel-made body which is not detachable. In addition, the filter element can not be taken out from the housing. The housing and the filter element are discarded together after usage, thus resulting in waste.
Chinese Utility Model CN2725538 discloses an oil filter with an exchageable filter element, in which the housing has a separate configuration. However, a lower cover of the housing is coupled to the engine body by a nut. In use, the housing may rotate relative to the engine body, which may resulting in oil leakage. In addition, when the upper cover of the housing is unscrewed to replace the filter element, the lower cover will rotate together with the upper cover. Thus, the replacement of the filter element can not be finished and operability thereof is poor.